The present invention relates to a rotating electric machine usable in radioactive environment, such as nuclear facilities, for example, a nuclear power plant.
Many rotating electric machines are used in nuclear facilities such as a nuclear power plant. Thus, it is important to take preventive measures against radiation in the use of rotating electric machines. For example, it is known to apply a radiation resistant grease to bearings of the rotating electric machine for maintaining durability of the rotating electric machine. Such a rotating electric machine may have a sufficient radiation resistance in a low radioactive environment such as light-water reactor. There is, however, a recent demand for a rotating electric machine that is usable in a highly radioactive environment such as future thermonuclear fusion reactors.